Scoop
by animewatchers186
Summary: One Shot. Yusei and Aki are trying to embarrass each other and Aki thinks she won. But behind the scenes, Jack has his own way of embarrassing them both. YxA Faithshipping


Scoop

**Hey guys! I had this idea a few days ago and i thought it was a good one, so i wrote it!** **RxR Please!**

* * *

It was nearly the end of the week and the end of their embarrassment competition. Aki lay on her bed, wondering how she was going to embarrass Yusei. Yusei, of all people! One of the most serious people she knew, he hardly ever showed his emotions.

The competition goes a bit like this:

Two people get one week to embarrass their opponent in the most embarrassing way possible, but it can't ruin one's reputation or friendship. It was for a laugh, nothing _too _embarrassing was allowed. The person to lose is the first person to blush/look _obviously _embarrassed. Of course, your opponent is trying to do the exact same thing, so the best idea is to come up with a plan before your opponent.

And that was where Aki was struggling.

It was a pointless competition and everyone knew it. But Aki wanted to win. Why? She didn't know, besides Yusei had way too many wins in their other competitions.

Yusei had beaten Jack in the first round, and narrowly beaten Leo in the second (Leo had turned out to be a good opponent), meaning Yusei was in the final against Aki, who had completely thrashed Crow (showing NO mercy) and Luna surrendered.

As said in the rules, nothing extremely embarrassing was allowed. And as extra, nobody was allowed to go into Aki's bedroom or bathroom (for obvious reasons), also Aki's reputation (which she had worked so hard on, making clean) was not allowed to be dirtied, because it could just reach the ears of her father, the Senator.

Aki hated the idea of entering the competition with such a handicap, but the idea of the boys in her bedroom, going through her cabinets made her shudder.

She stared into space, wondering how she was going to embarrass the Duel King (without damaging _his _reputation either).

She didn't even notice her dad walk in.

He surveyed his daughter, who was staring at the ceiling, her hazel eyes vacant in extreme thinking. She put her fingers together and rested her chin on them, still staring at nothing.

"Aki? Aki?" Hideo called. "Dinners ready. Are you doing your philosophy homework? Has something happened at school? You haven't argued with anyone, have you? Shouted at anyone? Beaten up someone? Kissed someone?"

Aki only half heard him and she shook her head.

"Everything's fine dad… I'll come down to dinner in just a- EUREKA!"

She leapt of her bed and grinned at her startled father.

"Eureka? Sorry honey, the Ancient Greeks thought up that idea, years before you did."

"What? No, not that idea! I have an even better idea! Bye Dad! I'll have my dinner when I get back!"

Aki pushed past her father, ran down the stairs, tugged on her shoes and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going, darling?" Setsuko called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'll have it when I get back!"

"Where are you going?" Setsuko asked again.

"The garage!" Aki shouted as she slammed the door. Seconds later, they heard her D-Wheel driving down the drive and onto the open road.

* * *

Yusei's POV

* * *

The moon shone through the window, hitting the dirty floor of the garage. Leo and Luna had gone home for dinner, Crow was doing a night shift and Jack (I presumed) had gone out to Café la Green.

I sat, all alone, by my D-Wheel, wondering how I ended up with the loneliest job on the planet. I wished I had a twin to keep me company, like Leo and Luna. But poor Martha would have had a heart attack. She could barely look after one of me.

I stood up, wondering what I would make for dinner. Returning with a sandwich jammed in my mouth, I surveyed the dark room. The door closed and locked, the sofa jammed up against the wall and the many dirty footprints on the floor.

Wait, why was the sofa pushed up by the wall? Oh, yeah. Jack had put it there earlier, and told us not to move it. Idiot.

"Hey Yusei!" a voice said from behind me.

I yelped and jumped a foot in the air, nearly sicking up my sandwich. I spun around to find Aki waving at me, a big smile on her face. I sighed and looked at her.

"Did I really deserve that?" I questioned.

A big smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"So what are you doing here? Its Friday, you should be with your parents."

"Yeah, but I thought of something embarrassing for you!"

I rolled my eyes. I thought Aki wouldn't bother with the competition, but it appears I was wrong. Then a sudden fear made my stomach turn.

_What was she thinking?_

She continued smiling at me, her beautiful hazel eyes looking into my cobalt ones. She was beginning to worry me.

"You have no witnesses!" I said, trying to buy time. "You could embarrass me, but I could say it never happened!"

She looked around the room, checking I was right. The fact nobody was here made her smile more. She didn't want witnesses?

_Oh God, what does she want to do?_

"But, Yusei, I thought you were an honest person. Do I need a witness? You want a witness to see me embarrassing you?"

_Crap, good point._

I sighed, defeated.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked her.

She moved her face next to mine. I thought she was going to whisper something into my right ear. But instead she kissed me on the cheek.

Instantly, my face inflamed and I opened my mouth slightly.

_She had won. _

I never thought she was going to do something so _daring. _It wasn't like Aki. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I won." She stated, smiling slyly.

My face was still burning. I had lost my ability to speak.

_Get a life, Fudo! _I inwardly screamed at myself. _What was my PROBLEM?_

It took almost all of my strength to shake my head. Aki looked at me confused.

"No? Your blushing, Fudo. I win hands down!" she said.

Finally, my body clicked back into gear. I could talk again.

"I know. I'm not denying it. But I'm not going to go down without a _fight_, Izinski"

She looked at me, probably wondering what I meant.

For the second time in that day, in my _entire life_, I lost all feel of my body again.

I pulled her close.

And I kissed her.

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

I woke up to a strange noise. The room was totally silent, but there was something _different._

I elevated myself onto my elbows and peered out over the top of the sofa. My eyes were greeted to an extremely unusual sight.

Yusei and Aki were **_snogging _**in the corner of the room.

My mouth fell open. _OMFG _I thought.

I quickly pulled out my IPhone and took several photos, luckily they were standing under a light. Also my phone was on silent. They obviously had _no idea _I was there. The idea was laughable.

Now the list of all the people to show…

Crow, Leo, Luna, Martha, Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Kalin, Aki's parents…

The list was endless.

These photos were going to go on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram… I was in silent hysterics.

Then I had the perfect idea.

* * *

"Jack, I don't know what to do! If I don't a scoop in twenty minutes, my boss is going to fire me! _Again!"_ Carly wailed, bashing her head off the desk.

I grinned, pulling out my phone. Carly stopped bashing her head and looked at me, curious.

"I have a _brilliant _scoop for you, Carly. It's bound to make you a really popular journalist!"

Carly sat up straight, all ears.

"Pass me your phone" I demanded. "It has Bluetooth right?"

She nodded and I began to send all of the photos I took of Yusei and Aki last night. Eventually all seventeen sent and I passed the phone back to Carly.

She blinked and opened the photos. She swiped through them, her eyes growing bigger and bigger with every new photo.

"Jack! Thank you so much! My boss is going to love this!"

Carly sat down and plugged her phone into her laptop. I grinned and stood up.

"Glad I could help, Carly" I said, as I opened the door and left.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

My life can't get any better. I won the embarrassment competition, embarrassed Yusei and became his girlfriend in the space of an hour. We agreed to keep it a secret.

I opened my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. Nobody knew about what happened last night.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth, preparing for a lazy Saturday. I descended the stairs and was greeted by my mother in the kitchen. Dad was reading the paper at the table.

"Hey honey" Mum said. "So, what did you get up to last night?"

I blinked at her and smiled, making up a random lie that I helped Yusei reconstruct the engine. I also apologised for missing dinner.

Dad shook his head. "That's fine honey. Now, please enlighten us about what _really _happened last night."

I blinked and looked at him.

"Papa, you think I'm lyin-"

Suddenly, I got a text.

**To: Aki**

**From: Yusei**

**Ummm… I won' few days. Ive decided to become a hermit… ^.^'**

**Yusei xxx**

"What on earth…" I muttered as I put my phone away. I returned to the issue at hand.

Dad smiled and mum sat down next to me.

"Honey, please understand, we're not angry. But we know what happened last night."

My face inflamed. How?

"Well, actually" Mum said. "_Everyone _knows…"

I stood up and stared at her.

"WHAT?!"

Dad pushed the newspaper over to my side of the table. Its main headline read '**DUEL KING FINDS HIS QUEEN'.**

Underneath was a picture of Yusei and me last night.

_How did they get that?!_

I skimmed through the article and was redirected to page six. Finding the page, I found _more _photos and more writing. I found the information I needed.

'**Written by Carly Carmine'** it said at the end of the article.

_What had I done to Carly to make her do this to me?! Carly wasn't even there! Well… She was desperate for a scoop…_

I sobbed and threw the paper to the other side of the room. It hit the big cracks on the wall, where I had slammed daddy when I was five.

Mum rubbed my back as I cried uncontrollably. I was never going to live this down. I needed to go die somewhere.

Dad went over to the paper and picked it up again, reading the article. He sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly… The media just can't leave people alone!"

He folded the paper and placed it on the table, disgusted.

"It could have been worse!" Mum said, smiling at me sympathetically. "In fact, it could have been _a lot _worse."

"We're not angry, Aki. It's perfectly fine." Dad said.

A few minutes later, I calmed down and took several deep breaths.

I grabbed the paper again and glared at the photos. I carefully read the article. Almost all of it was made up. It also didn't forget to mention that I was the senator's daughter and that Yusei came from the Satellite, Blah, Blah, Blah. I was going to _kill _Carly.

And then my eyes zeroed in on white lettering in the corner of one of the photos.

'Source from Jack Atlas' IPhone'

I was going to KILL him.

But I was going to get over this. Yes, I would rise above Jack and Carly. I would confidently walk in public and ignore all gossip and scandal.

After I killed Jack and Carly first.

"Mum, this is NOT going to get to me!"

She sighed and rubbed my shoulders.

"That's good, honey. You should get ready for school tomorrow, then."

_Oh, Crap._

* * *

Luna's POV

* * *

I hadn't seen Aki yesterday. I saw the papers, though. Poor Aki. Poor Yusei. Yusei had locked himself in his room and Aki hadn't been seen, even though the media was hunting them down like wild animals.

It was a shame, really.

But Aki had to come to school. So where was she?

Leo and I stood outside her locker, waiting for her. The bell went, but we stayed, even though we were going to be _seriously _late.

At about half past nine, a strange girl dashed down the corridor. She had huge sun glasses on and wore a black head scarf. On her chest she had written 'NEW GIRL' in big letters.

It was pretty obvious who it was.

"Hey Aki!" Leo called. "Nice outfit!"

"Ummm… No, me no Aki, me ummmmm… Goldie…. From Russia!"

I sighed, looking at her sadly.

"Aki, we know it's you!"

She sighed and removed her sunglasses revealing her big brown eyes.

"Oh, guys, what am I going to do!? Everyone will know it's me, wont they?"

Leo and I nodded.

She sighed, sitting on the floor, removing the headscarf and rubbed at the 'NEW GIRL' lettering. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and she had big bags under her eyes.

"Come on Aki" I whispered. "It's Ok! This will blow over in a few days! Trust me!"

"Besides" Leo said. "Most of the girls in this school would really like to meet Yusei and kiss him. They will probably think you are _sooooo _cool!"

Aki smiled slightly at Leo's enthusiasm and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You can't go to class now, they will probably think you are being fashionably late and that will make you look like a snob. Wait 'till second period! We'll stay with you!"

And so, we sat with Aki for ages, waiting for the bell. Then it went, and students came gushing out of the classrooms. They all spotted Aki and they circled her, like wild animals, about to pounce on their prey.

Aki stood up and held her head high. She answered every question thrown at her, and then she pushed past, determined to get to the next class. She was followed by many people, asking if she knew any duellists they could 'hook up' with.

Aki burst out laughing and walked into the classroom, surrounded by her friends.

* * *

The next day, Jean proposed to his girlfriend, Shanna. Aki and Yusei's relationship took a back seat as the media went all over Shanna's dress and interview.

Life returned to (almost) normal.

* * *

**So what did you think! Please Review! They make me smile! :D**


End file.
